Dreaming of Haldir
by Girly 411
Summary: A once normal human girl gets sent to a school for magical creatures and ends up going through the changes of becoming one of them including finding Middle Earth
1. My Crazy Friends

**Dreaming of Haldir!**

**Summary:** A once normal human girl gets sent to a school for magical creatures and ends up going through the changes of becoming one of them including finding Middle Earth.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize here. Everything you don't recognize from _The__ Lord__ of__ the__ Rings_ books or movies – basically anything else you might not recognize from numerous things – belongs entirely to me… and a number of my crazy friends/former colleagues.

**Dedication:** This entire story goes to Luthien Saralonde for her birthday.

**Chapter 1: My Crazy Friends**

Have you ever walked with the outcasts or sat with the socially impaired? Have you ever been called weird, crazy, or a freak… and _liked_ it? And are you so used to being called not normal that you take it as a compliment and are convinced that _not_ being normal is normal… for you? Well, hey, I've been there, done that and you know what? I'd do it all again, too. The only thing I might have done differently was how I handled my first encounter with the tallest non-human I'd ever seen. Here's how it happened…

I was your average teenage girl: shy, heartbroken, love sick, angry at the world, and… normal. Pitifully normal. That was… until I met my best friends. You see, I was the most average person you'd ever seen, average, average, average. It got boring after a while. I wanted a change. Who knew I'd meet someone who was entirely _not__ human_? I didn't know they even existed outside of all those fairytales.

And, of course, I met a boy. Not just any boy. _The_ boy.

But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's start from my first day of High School.

I was 15 and the most timid person in the whole history of all the socially impaired. Truth be told, I was terrified of people. I had a distinct feeling I would chicken out and be alone all four years of High School. But then, a miracle happened: I made _friends_!

"Hey!" a short blonde called to me in gym class.

I froze as her hand rested on my shoulder in a tight grip. Suddenly, there was another hand on my other shoulder. A different person. I turned and saw she had shoulder-length black hair. Her smile was big and friendly. I looked over at the blonde, who grinned at me.

"Hi," I muttered nervously.

"So, you seem a bit lonely," the slightly taller girl said to me.

"Oh," I mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"Don't be shy," the small blonde told me with a laugh, "We came to cheer you up."

"You seemed sad," the taller girl explained and the two forced me to move forward.

I didn't resist. No matter how much shorter they were than me, they could still hurt me, I was sure. After all, I didn't even know them.

"I'm Siltizamile," the blonde introduced herself first.

"And I'm Cae," the taller one explained.

I sighed and gathered my confidence. "I'm Margaret," I breathed as we walked outside.

"You're in our art class, too," Siltizamile realized.

Great. Now they can have more time to scare me into hiding.

"Yeah, she's the really shy one," Cae jumped back into the conversation.

"So, today was… confusing," I stated in attempt to keep up the conversation.

"Yeah, I got lost actually," Siltizamile stated with a dazed expression.

"Too bad there are no boys here to ask for help," Cae said naturally.

Yes, those were the downsides to being at an all-girls private school. I sighed. We continued walking as we talked about what classes we took and what teachers we had. Surprisingly, I started to relax and talk a lot more. I wondered who else I would meet in the confines of our school. As if to answer my thoughts, a small brunette appeared next to us.

"Hi," Cae greeted cheerfully.

The girl looked at us and smiled, but there was a sharp gleam in her eyes – grey, _grey_ eyes. I knew there was a reason she was with us… and it didn't seem like she wanted to be all that friendly. That made me frown because she looked right at me and I gulped.

"Hello," Siltizamile said to the newcomer, interrupting my thoughts, "Who are you?"

The girl stared at us for a second as if thinking about her answer carefully. "Laerwen," she finally responded, carefully pronouncing every syllable so we could understand it.

"Do you have a nickname?" Cae asked in confusion, "Or at least something I can write it down on."

"No," the girl replied simply in a hard tone.

"Then, I'll have to give you one," Siltizamile warned with a thoughtful smile.

I thought our conversation had ended there, but I was wrong because we picked up where we'd left off the next day in art. We all had the same art class. Joy. On the bright side, I'd met two new friends, Roza and Genevieve. Roza sang professionally and Genevieve was well on her way to being a professional dancer. They were the only two who weren't in my classes, but they found me all the same. During lunch, I think.

"What are you drawing?" I asked Laerwen curiously.

"Trees," she told me without looking up.

"They're very pretty," I complimented her sketches.

"I know," she said simply.

Well, that was… unexpected. I stopped. There was a pattern in her speech. "I get it," I stated in amusement.

"What do you mean?" she quizzed me and gazed up in my direction with that icy glare in her eyes.

"When can we speak normally?" I asked, hinting the pattern in the way she was speaking.

"We_ are_ speaking normally, you freak," she growled at me, very frustrated with my lack of an explanation.

"I notice you are speaking in patterns," I started to explain.

She put her pencil down, turned swiftly in her seat to face me, and folded her hands in her lap. "Ah, so I'm speaking in patterns, am I?" she asked me and proceeded to stare at me with glassy eyes, waiting for my answer.

"When you speak, another word's added to the sentence," I explained after a moment of thought.

"You know, that really doesn't make much sense," she told me in a slightly amused tone.

That startled me… just a bit. "So, we're bringing it down, are we?" I teased, suddenly feeling more confident in my slight hint of social skills.

"If you're really that curious, yes," she stated with a brief smile that faded again almost instantly.

Good. I was keeping her interested in this little game.

"Girls, don't fling the erasers," the art teacher told a group of students who'd gotten into an argument.

"That makes five words," I said to the girl, who smiled at me again.

"I guess so," she stated and observed me for a moment, almost studying me.

I fidgeted a bit, uncomfortable under her gaze. "Let's add more words," I suggested.

"Bring it down," she said.

"I don't want to," I told her.

"Well, I do," she argued with a stiff laugh.

"And I… do not," I stated drawing out each word for the fun of it.

"Stop," she finally stated in frustration.

"You broke the pattern," I said, almost disappointed.

"What pattern?" she asked with a grin.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"I don't believe I caught your name," she mentioned me quietly, which I took as a request for me to tell her.

"Margaret," I told her.

"Pretty," she complimented me for the first time.

"Thanks," I said; I'd heard that one so many times before, "I like your name, too. It's –"

"Elvin," she cut me off knowingly, then paused, and explained awkwardly, "It's… Elvin. My family believes in these things. You know fairies, werewolves, vampires, _elves_…"

I shrugged. I didn't care much. A name was a name no matter where it came from.

We all became close friends after that. Well… until I learned something very strange about my life… and everyone else's.

"Be careful tonight," Laerwen warned us after school, though I was sure she had directed it at me, "I have a feeling something weird will happen."

"Do you think we'll get into trouble or something?" I laughed, but she took it seriously. A little _too_ seriously. None of the others seemed to notice. They just nodded and smiled. I sighed in defeat. "Why should I be careful?" I asked having the slightest feeling that they were all in on whatever was going on. I didn't like it.

"I have a sixth sense, you could say," Laerwen told me, "Plus, have you _met_ yourself?"

"Yes, I think I have," I stated dryly, "It would be sort of strange if I hadn't."

"Well, I'm only telling you to keep an eye open for any trouble," Laerwen reminded me as we picked up our backpacks and headed for our dorm rooms. It was, after all, a boarding school.

"What kind of trouble can we get into in a school like this?" I questioned, taking notice of how all of them had stiffened suddenly.

"Trust me," Laerwen stated sharply, looking alert, "There are more dangers coming from inside this school than most others."

"Right." I smiled nervously. All of us being freshmen, I was clueless as to how they knew so much about this school while I didn't. It shouldn't have made sense, but somehow I managed to work it all out.

That night, in my dorm room, I heard noises outside in the hallway. I left my bed and walked towards the door. I put my ear against it and was surprised to be able to hear my friends standing out there, whispering fiercely about _me_. Instead of asking them what was going on, I listened to what they were saying.

"How do you know it hasn't already happened?" Genevieve was asking.

"All I know is that the full moon tonight is in the right position in the sky, allowing –" Siltizamile was stating.

"Just spit it out, feline!" Laerwen urged.

"Okay. Tonight she's going to become like us," Siltizamile finished her thought, "Since she's the only human here, she's going to be changed tonight.

"Into what?" Cae asked curiously.

"Doesn't say, but my guess is that she'll be changed into whatever one of us that gets to her first," Siltizamile answered.

"She better not get changed into one of those _mutts_," Roza stated, producing some kind of throaty growling noise, "If she does, don't try and stop me from tearing her limb from limb."

"Come on," Siltizamile growled, "Can't you put aside your prejudices for, oh, I don't know, maybe _forever_?"

"_Make_ me," Roza challenged.

"Can you two stop arguing for two minutes?" Laerwen whispered angrily, "Now, the way I see it, all we have to do is make sure she is kept safe and ensure that _no__ blood__ is__ spilled_. Got it?"

"Meow," Genevieve responded by way of agreement, so it seemed.

"Right… but can't we just drink the blood instead?" Cae asked, "Or… not."

There was apparently some kind of plan going on involving _me_… the one person who was _human_ in this school. But if I was the only human… then who – or _what_ – was everyone else? Suddenly, I turned around to see two huge dogs growling at me. And I didn't see my two roommates anywhere. It hit me then and there… My roommates were werewolves and I was about to become their midnight snack… or one of _them_.

I don't remember much after that, but they lunged, the door opened, I closed my eyes, and I felt a sharp pain to my right hand. That was the last I remembered before I passed out being the fact I was hit in the head with the door.

I awoke sometime the next day to the strange ticklish feeling of something sucking the blood from my wound. I slowly opened my eyes, looked down, and saw Siltizamile with her lips to my wound. She was sucking so hard the edges of her mouth were turning a greenish color. When she'd gotten a mouthful of the crimson liquid, she removed her lips from my skin and spat the blood into a bucket.

"Siltizamile?" I muttered weakly and she looked up at me, "Why?"

"Well, I'm trying to stop the bleeding or else Roza and Cae will maul you," Siltizamile explained, "It's a long story." She went back to sucking and spitting my blood again.

"So, they're vampires," I stated and Siltizamile nodded in mid-spit, "What does that make you, Laerwen, and Genevieve?"

Siltizamile spat out another mouthful of my blood and looked up at me curiously. "Well, I bet you know about Laerwen," she told me, "She already explained that her name was Elvin. So, what does that make her?"

I thought about that for a bit. Laerwen had told me that her family believed in all that stuff about elves. That was it! "She's an elf," I said and Siltizamile nodded, "You mean the really tall kind? She couldn't be. She's too short."

"She's a bit vertically challenged," Siltizamile explained as she sucked in the last few bits of dripping blood and spit them into the bucket.

"What about you and Genevieve?" I questioned curiously.

"We're cats," Siltizamile responded with a proud smile, "Well, cat-demons, really. We prefer to be called cats because we technically are."

"Right… cats," I stated as the whole feline comment and the meowing started to make sense, "So, what does that leave me?"

"What do you mean?" Siltizamile quizzed as she stared blankly at me.

"Who bit me?" I asked mildly, "What am I going to become?"

Siltizamile sighed and stood up to look over me as I was lying in my bed. "You heard our conversation, then," she stated and I nodded, "Well, the dogs bit you, so we're kind of expecting you to become a puppy, so to speak."

"Oh, a werewolf," I sighed, realizing that was the type of mutt Roza wanted to tear limb from limb, "What kind of school _is_ this?"

"Well, if you couldn't tell by now, it's a school for female monsters, demons, and 'mythical' beings," Siltizamile explained, "We're kind of responsible for the humans that enter the school, so it's our fault this happened. Sorry."

"I'll live… hopefully," I stated, trying hard not to run away if I could even move, "You're not going to let the vampires hurt me… will you?"

"No," Siltizamile reassured me as she shook her head, "Laerwen and Genevieve are holding them back. Try and sleep." With that, she left me to try and relax without dreaming of some strange way to kill vampires in case of an emergency. What was I thinking? I was worried.

To this very day, I still don't know how it happened, but I'd gotten into an all-girls non-human school. _Me_ – a human – had been accepted. Some things in life just didn't make sense and this was definitely one of them. So, yeah, knowing my luck – I turned out to be a werewolf… with identity problems. The bite _had_ turned me into one of "those mutts" Roza wanted to maul, but because Siltizamile, the cat, was sucking my blood, I became part cat. I'm the first human/non-human dog/cat ever to be "created".

I'm one of a kind and even though Roza, the vampire, _wanted_ to tear me limb from limb, the vampires formed a truce with me because I posed no threat… and because I tried to run away from myself during my "special" lessons outside on campus.

"Okay, now try to howl like a dog," Siltizamile told me.

I tried it, but it came out as a cross between a dog and a dying cat.

"That was horrible," Laerwen told me bluntly as usual, "Try turning into a wolf first, deary."

I glared at her and thought _'__wolf__'_. It worked. One minute I was sitting there in deep concentration, the next I had mutated into a large wolf the size of a bear.

"Hmm. Can she chase her tail?" Roza wondered out loud.

"Let's find out," Cae stated as she bounded forward and grabbed my tail, shoving it in my face.

"Wait… don't do that or she'll –" Genevieve warned her, but it was too late.

I'd already spotted the fluffy tail that was being wiggled around in my face. "I have a tail?" I screamed as my cat instincts started to take over and I ran in the opposite direction. Cae had already let my tail go and was on the floor laughing hysterically; of course, Roza was also joining in.

"– or she'll run," Genevieve bluntly completed her last sentence.

By then, I was way out of hearing range, but I kept running. It wasn't until I hit a tree that I stopped and sat down. If I was smaller, I'd climb it, I decided to myself.

"Hello?" I heard Laerwen's voice calling, "Peggy, are you out here?"

Peggy was my nickname, since everyone thought it was cuter than Margaret. I sighed miserably to myself.

"Over here."

In a few seconds flat, she was by my side in a sitting position. "So, you ran away from yourself," she started with a grin, "That would make you a cat/dog, wouldn't it?"

"I prefer… puppycat," I told her, "From now on, I'm a puppycat."

"_Right,_" she said with a small perhaps mocking smile, "I'm guessing you aren't going back there anytime soon."

I lied down under the tree and looked around at the many identical ones. I was no doubt in a forest, though I hadn't been sure that the school campus _had_ this many trees. Or at least there didn't appear to be so many from outside of the forest. Suddenly, I heard faint footsteps and my ears perked up to listen. Laerwen must have heard them too because she stood up immediately and started walking off in the direction of a bush.

I watched her curiously as she readily pounced on something I couldn't see. I stood up to get a better look and saw Laerwen emerge from the shadows with a really tall stranger in tow. The guy had blue eyes and long, silver-colored hair. I recognized him as an elf. He was speaking to Laerwen in a language I couldn't understand. I guessed it was elfish. When he spotted me, he stood still and stared at me with that sharp, cold stare I sometimes – well, almost always – got from Laerwen.

Unable to take much more of it, I lunged in their direction, flung Laerwen onto my back, and ran away from the male elf. When I stopped, Laerwen climbed down and stared at me as if demanding an explanation.

"He was about to hurt us," I stated, still a bit surprised that she could understand me in wolf form. But maybe I was speaking a normal human language rather than the wolfish growls I heard. I wasn't sure and I didn't feel like asking.

"No, _stupid_," Laerwen almost yelled at me, "That was my friend who was going to help us _train_ you properly."

I sat down and put my head on my forepaws. "The way he was staring was making me feel uncomfortable. That's why I ran."

Laerwen sighed. "That's because elves and werewolves are natural enemies. But I don't mind."

"Great," I muttered sarcastically as I eyeballed a certain patch of the brown fur on my right forepaw that had a slight auburn look to it.

Suddenly, the male elf came out of the trees with a smirk on his face. He had evidently been laughing at me. I growled involuntarily at the elf.

"Oh, hush," Laerwen told me as she walked over to her friend and I stayed quiet, listening to their elven conversation. "Okay, Peggy," Laerwen finally stated as she turned to me, "This is my friend, Haldir. I explained what happened and told him you're a… puppycat."

"_Thanks,_" I mumbled sarcastically for the second time in a row, "So, can he speak English?"

"Well, I _am_ a bit rusty, but I know the language," Haldir spoke up. Yeah, he had definitely been laughing at me.

"So, why is _he_ here?" I asked, "This _is_ an all-girls school."

The elves grinned at me and I decided from thence forth that it was a _very_ bad sign.

"You're about to tell me something I probably don't want to hear," I stated fearfully, "Whatever it is, I don't _want_ to know."

"Welcome to Middle Earth," Haldir stated, regardless of my contentedness in blissful ignorance.

That's when my world turned upside down and everything changed. _That__'__s_ where it all began… and I still regret it.

**(A/N) Hey! Hey! Thanks for actually reading this! Means the world to have my talents recognized. Well, then. In case it wasn't obvious, I own every single character so far besides Haldir. There are more pplz to come and that's the reason this isn't a _Lord__ of__ the__ Rings_ fanfic like it was supposed to be. Teehee.**

**So, here's a special announcement I have to make. This fic is dedicated to my beta for this one… the birthday girl, Luthien Saralonde! Luv ya, MP! You're amazing! Happy Birthday, though you didn't want me to do all this for you. So, plz don't sit on me like you said you would to prevent me from giving you any gifts. And here's a virtual birthday cake for you… without the frosting, since you like it better that way. Teehee. And here's the virtual frosting still in its virtual container just for you! =D Hope you like the CDs (the first part of your birthday gift)! =D And I really hope you luv this fic (the unpreventable 2nd part of your gift). And plz don't hurt me for the collage (the last minute addition 3rd part of your gift). It gets better. Just read.**

**So, everyone review and I'll update when I get 5 to 10. K? Thx loads! R&R… like I know you will, right, MP? Pouts… puppy dog eyes… begs… gives paw.**

**EDIT:**

**Well, I've obviously edited this since the initial post as part of my New Year's "spring cleaning" binge. Yup. It's about time I fixed this story up. Basically the formatting, grammar, and spelling errors were fixed… I also touched up the dialogue and some of the narration, so… yeah.**

**I left the author's note the way it was, though (aside from formatting). Although MP and I no longer stand a chance at sharing a casual relationship (even under strictly professional work conditions), I'm still going to continue this story as a dedication to her… because I figured why not, you know? Besides… *shrug* I can't stand to see a story go to waste… even one that was based on too many horrible dreams/memories of my early high school years. O_o'**

**I think this was the… 15th story I ever posted to my account. Yup. That's it. I've definitely come a long way in my writing since then, though. So, hopefully people will check out my newer stuff. If not, then that's alright. I don't blame you. I can be a pretty fussy writer sometimes. =/ But then again, aren't most writers? XD**

**_Original __Post:_ 3/24/09**

**_Revised:_ 10/27/11**

**_Reposted:_ 10/30/11**


	2. Another Chapter of My Horrifying Life

**Chapter 2: Another Chapter of My Horrifying Life**

Yeah, you would have thought that being turned into a werewolf after realizing you were the only human in a school for female magical beings and then finding out you were in some magical land going through an identity crisis was the _worst_ thing possible to happen to a teenage girl. But no, the worst part was what happened _after_ I found all that out. If you're wondering what worse could happen… you'd be surprised.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as I stood in the corner of Haldir's room.

Apparently, the elves live in these extremely large trees. Well, more of _on_ them, but I managed to find a hollowed out room inside the trunk of a tree. So, technically there were no corners in the cylindrical room. Naturally, the "room", you could call it, was wooden with one simple bed and a few wood cabinets and stuff crafted by hand. There was one single window which was covered by the leaves used as curtains.

I was leaning against the door leading outside, watching as Haldir was inspecting Laerwen's hip, checking for any fractures. Apparently, she'd fallen and Haldir wanted to be sure there was no damage. Since we'd all ended up in Middle Earth, Laerwen had decided to wear cloaks like all the other elves. So, right now Haldir was lifting up her cloak past her hip to "inspect" it.

"Is she alright, Haldir?" I tried again.

In case you're wondering, what happened next was unexpected. This is where the M rating comes in handy.

All of a sudden, Haldir tore off Laerwen's cloak; she jumped up and tackled him to the floor all in one swift motion. I was standing there probably scarred for life. I think my brain snapped because I was staring blankly as Laerwen flung her arms around Haldir's neck and hooked her limbs around his. Everything else was a blur as clothes started to fly in every direction. I only had one plan: I covered my eyes and pointed my finger at the bed sheets, which flew off the bed and landed on the squirming elves.

I turned around, thanking the heavens that I was part demon as well, and attempted to open the door. Unfortunately, it was locked. No matter how I pushed, pulled, or pounded the door, it wouldn't open. I was definitely trapped. The window was too far away. Plus, if I did make a run for it, I'd have to walk by the couple and I was _not_ about ready to risk seeing something _else_ I didn't want to see.

Realizing I'd have to use my poorly developing skills to free myself, I tried to decide over risking my wolf form or attempting to use my demonic abilities to find a way out. I decided I'd try to ram the door down. I backed up as far as I could without getting near the elven couple and ran for the door. Just before I was about to hit it, the door opened and I, unable to stop in time, flew through the doorway and started falling to the ground.

Remember, we were in the center of a really tall tree, which I'd just fallen out of. I'm not saying a few extra feet high; I'm talking miles of upward tree growth. I tried to think. I'm part cat-demon… Cats always land on their feet, right? Then again, I could turn into a wolf, which scared the nine lives out of me. But going wolf was the only way to save me so… I would. And guess what? I did. One minute I was a terrified girl, the next I was an overgrown dog: the only animal I was that could take the force of the impact without severe injury.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I landed… on my back. So much for "cats always land on their feet". I opened my eyes and – remember my friends I thought we'd left behind at school? Well, they were standing over me. I grunted as I rolled over onto my feet and hesitated before changing back into my human-like form: a skill I'd recently mastered. Luckily, I was uninjured.

"Why didn't any of you help me?" I fumed at then, not caring if their answer made sense, "Do you have any idea of what I was going through up there and on my way down here?"

They just looked at each other, grinning like maniacs. I couldn't believe it! They were _laughing_ at me! They _knew_ about this… they'd _planned_ it to test my strategy and such.

"I can't believe you guys," I muttered as I started heading in an opposite direction, sensing they'd set up camp nearby.

"Peggy," Roza called, originally behind me, but when I turned around to look, I ended up walking into her instead.

"Right," I remembered as I stood there staring up at her, "You vampires are as fast and strong as hell."

"Duh!" Roza exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "Listen, we haven't exactly been fully truthful with you."

"Now, _there__'__s_ a surprise!" I stated sarcastically as I crossed my arms and waited.

The others were now behind Roza, no doubt trying to figure out what to say and what _not_ to say.

"Okay. About the whole school thing…" Cae began to explain, "You see, we sort of planned your arrival to the school."

"You mean you _planned_ me hitting my head on a sign that said 'slow' on my way up the driveway?" I asked suspiciously.

"That _happened_?" Roza laughed and Cae couldn't help but laugh along with her.

I glared at them, trying to control the shiver that was traveling up and down my spine.

"What she means is… we made sure at least one human would get into our school," Genevieve continued, "More specifically, we wanted _you_ in our school."

I stared at them blankly as the vampires calmed down again, but I was sure they were still laughing on the inside. "I get what you're saying, but why me?" I asked, hoping the answer would make sense this time, "Why not someone else?"

"Because I read the stars and they told me there would be one human chosen to do great things as a… monster," Siltizamile explained, "And they told me you were the one, so we kept an eye on you after pulling a few strings to get you accepted at our school."

"You were _stalking_ me?" I exclaimed, feeling somewhat violated.

"It wasn't stalking," Genevieve defended their actions, "We were protecting you from a distance."

I sighed. No wonder I'd been so paranoid that I was being followed. Well, at least I had an explanation for all this. "So, the _stars_ told you all this?" I questioned, realizing how ridiculous it was.

"It's my demonic gift," Siltizamile explained almost out of frustration, "Every demon has a 'gift' or 'special ability'. Mine happens to be reading the stars and getting information from them."

"I'll believe that when pigs fly," I stated, but soon realized that pigs might already _be_ flying, "So, what's Genevieve's demonic ability?"

"Actually, you can refer to me by my cat name, Jesephany," she replied, "And Siltizamile is…well, she's Siltizamile."

"Fine," I caved, "So, what is _Jesephany__'__s_ demonic ability?"

"I don't exactly know," Jesephany replied sadly, "I've never shown signs that I ever had one."

"What about me, then?" I questioned hopefully, "I know I'm part werewolf, but would I have a demonic power?"

"You might," Siltizamile replied thoughtfully.

"You're kidding us, right?" Roza stated in disbelief, "There might be _another__ one_ just like you?"

"One of you is _more_ than enough," Cae added stubbornly, "We don't need another one."

"Well, Jesephany will be finding her ability soon, so there will end up being two eventually," Siltizamile said happily before turning back to me, "When you were in the tree, did you do anything _unusual_?"

"Like… magic?" I deadpanned, remembering how the sheet had moved and the door had opened on its own. The cat-demons smiled at me and the vampires groaned.

"You truly are the one," Siltizamile mused, mostly as a confirmation to herself than to me.

That night, in camp, I was tossing and turning in my sleep.

_When I thought I was safe, I found myself in a small blue tiled bathroom. There was a mirror and a sink on my left and a wooden door on my right. I noticed the room was slightly rounded… just like the tree room. I noticed there was a white bathtub in front of me and its blue curtains were drawn back, revealing Haldir taking a very bubbly bath with Laerwen._

_I had no idea whether the water was bubbly because of the bubble bath added or because the two elves were moving around so much in the very tiny tub. This was too much for me, so I attempted to open the door and escape, but it was locked. So, I screamed as loud as I could. You know what happened next? Laerwen was showing me pictures of Haldir in the nude._

I woke up out of breath, just barely able to breathe because my face was red from all the screaming. When I'd calmed down enough to start breathing regularly, I noticed everyone else – minus the vampires, who were probably in a tree somewhere – was still asleep. How could they sleep while I screamed like that? Why had I dreamt that horrible image? I know most dreams only last three seconds, but that was three seconds too much.

I sat up slowly and looked over at Jesephany's sleeping bag, but she wasn't there. I looked behind me and there she was… _laughing_ at me. I sighed, realizing where my dream had come from. It looked like Jesephany had finally found her special demonic power. I stood up, ready to find some food, not yet willing to sleep until Jesephany did. Not quite yet.

**(A/N) Well, that's chappie numero 2! What did all ya think? Is it graphic enough for you yet? Rolls eyes. That's what I get for hanging out with Luthien Saralonde too much over the past year and about a half now. Sighs… Well, I hope you all still review for this and I hope the elves haven't turned you away because I know if I were you they would have_ forever_ ago! Plz tell me what you think. What do you think will happen next? If you can guess and I mean take a really wild guess, then you'll get a virtual box of… mystery items. Teehee. R&R!**

**EDIT:**

**Once again… I've made a few edits to grammar, formatting, spelling, and the narration/dialogue. Nothing huge. But you may reread it if you'd like to… just to be sure… so long as you don't mind the parts with the icky elves. *sigh* But this _had_ to be M rated… *wants to die***

**_Original __Post:_ ?**

**_Revised:_ 10/27/11**

**_Reposted:_ 10/30/11**


	3. More Lessons Learned

**Chapter 3: More Lessons Learned**

I'd been wandering through the forest looking for something to eat for breakfast. It was daylight out and I'd told Jesephany to wait at camp and start a fire. So far, I'd found nothing. I walked into a clearing and had a sudden feeling that I should watch my back. Sure enough, Laerwen jumped out of one of the trees and landed next to me on the ground. She was sitting there Indian Style and evidently laughing at something she found funny.

"You stayed up there _all__ night_?" I asked her and she nodded, still shaking with laughter, "So, where is he? I know he's waiting for me. Just get it over with and do what you need to do."

The second I turned around, Haldir dropped down, swiftly landing on his feet as he flexed his muscles. I rolled my eyes as I watched him approach Laerwen to help her up.

I should have known what was coming next.

Laerwen had pulled him down on top of her and they were making out on the ground in front of me. Having had enough, I ran into the trees trying to get away. I ran until I reached another clearing. I thought I was safe, but the elves were there, still carrying on with their business as if they were the only ones in existence. I tried running three more times, each time running into the elven couple, each time trying to get away, but to no avail.

It finally occurred to me that I was running in circles. I thought that was only a myth? I needed a quick escape, so I tried to use my demonic power to create a portal or something. I ran up to a tree and focused my power on creating a door in it. When it appeared, I opened it and stepped inside hoping it would lead me back to camp. When the door closed, I realized I was inside the tree. At least it's safe. Sighing to myself, I let my guard down. Suddenly, I felt something press up against me and I realized I wasn't alone.

When I looked over, I saw the elven couple was in the tree with me with a definite lack of clothing. Trying to escape, I reached for the door, but it had disappeared. Screaming in horror and frustration, I finally decided to use my magic to get out. The moment I'd decided it, we were back in the clearing, the elves were separated and they had their cloaks on.

"You always do this to me!" I yelled at them, "Stop it before I try to kill something." At that, I trudged back to camp with the others following close behind me. I had to wonder what their problem was. And at that point, who _didn__'__t_ feel bad for me? That didn't count the elves, who probably cared less about my feelings than the vampires did.

Oh well… at least I'd learned my lesson. Never trust the elves.

"Hey, Peggy," Jesephany greeted me from where she sat next to the campfire she'd lit while I was gone, "Did you find anything?"

"Besides these two?" I asked, pointing behind me at the elves, who sat down near the fire.

"Looks like the big zero," Jesephany stated rather disappointedly, "Maybe we'll try later."

"_Later?_" I asked, turning to her, "There's not going to _be_ a later for me because I'm finding a way out of this crazy place. I'm _done_… and that's final." With that, I walked towards a promising path near where we'd come in. Just as I reached it, a blonde guy with blue eyes walked out of the trees, which made me stop. The blonde was just taller than me, he was thin, and he was wearing an all blue outfit.

"Um… Jesephany," I muttered so only she could hear me, "Where did you get the cute boy from?"

The brunette cat-girl just smiled at me as the boy got closer to me. "Let's say I found him while digging through your dreams last night," she told me, "So, I dug him out, which would explain why you don't remember him."

"What's his name?" I asked, backing up because he was getting a bit too close.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he called himself Lucas Grabeel," Jesephany told me, "And according to you, he's The One."

"Shush," I told her, taking a seat close to the fire as Lucas sat down between the two of us, "I'm guessing that means I have to stay. So, where are we going next?"

"Well, there's been a bit of trouble here in Middle Earth, but the closest place to go would be Rohan," Haldir told me, though I barely listened to him.

"Did someone just say we're going to Rohan?" Siltizamile asked, finally waking up and joining us by the fire, "What? No breakfast?"

"Blame the elves," I said simply, "And… we're going to Rohan."

**(A/N) I've finished another chappie! YAY! That makes 3 altogether. So, I'm still asking for at least 5 to 10 R&Rs per chappie. You do know that right? Well, now you do. Teehee. So, yeah. Uh… review and tell me what you think. L8rs!**

**EDIT:**

**Okay, I'm tempted to ditch this story… I really am… I can't stand stupid M-rated stuff like this, but… it's not for me. Heh. Never for me. *shakes head* The next few bits definitely won't have as much yuck in it, so… you can continue to read on safely. *nods* I just need to get up the interest to continue writing this again (I'm almost done with the 4th chapter).**

**Sorry I'm taking so long, though I'm pretty sure Luthien Saralonde is my only reader. Heh. Yeah. I sincerely hope you're still enjoying this. If not, then I won't blame you. *shrug* I'm kinda curious to know if this is still worth writing.**

**I think it could be… I like the concept of it. =) I wish I could've done more chapters at the school, though. Those were fun. You know… I still might after they save Middle Earth. ;P**

**_Original__ Post:_ 9/11/09**

**_Revised:_ 10/27/11**

**_Reposted:_ 10/30/11**


	4. We're Going To Rohan

**Chapter 4: We're Going To Rohan**

"So, tell me again," Roza growled in frustration as we walked through the woods, "Does _he_ really have to come along?" She was obviously talking about Lucas.

So far, I'd gathered the following information.

~ One: he was part of my mind, so he was technically a recreation of the real Lucas Grabeel.

~ Two: that little bit of knowledge only made Laerwen hate him more than she originally hated the real Lucas.

~ And three: the cats and I were alone in welcoming him along on our journey instead of figuring out a way to return him to my mind.

"Yes," I told her bitterly because she'd been asking me all day, "He's going to be here either way and three of us prefer him this way. So, no biting."

She harrumphed at me in a way that was obviously loaded with sarcasm.

"_Bite_ him?" Cae muttered with a dry laugh, "He's too scrawny. He wouldn't make a good meal."

I ignored her as we kept walking. "Since we're somewhere in the middle of Mirkwood, our next stop would be where?" I asked rather curiously in spite of the fact that I was still ignoring the elves.

"Isengard," Laerwen took the opportunity to inform me rather reluctantly, "All we have to do is –"

"MP!" Siltizamile stated randomly, making everyone stop and turn to look at her in surprise.

"What did you just call me?" Laerwen asked, almost horrified at what it could mean.

"MP," Siltizamile explained excitedly, "I warned you that I'd come up with a nickname for you. MP stands for Midget Phantom."

"_Why?_" Laerwen asked again in confusion.

"I got bored in all my free time and besides… you keep scaring the guts out of Lunabelle, here." Siltizamile smirked as I stared at her confused.

Was she talking about _me_? The way she looked at me told me I was right.

"Wait, who's this Lunabelle?" Laerwen asked, but it seemed we were thinking the same thing.

"Do you like the name?" Siltizamile asked hopefully.

"Lunabelle?" Roza questioned in a flat tone, raising an eyebrow at the blonde cat-girl, who just nodded eagerly. After a quick glance in my direction, she shrugged.

"Eh, pick something else," Cae stated almost sleepily – or maybe she was just bored – and I slugged her in the arm.

"I think it's cute," Jesephany told her best friend with a big smile.

"I like it," I finally spoke up before turning to Siltizamile, quickly avoiding Cae's potential punch, "It sounds really pretty."

"It means 'pretty moon'," Siltizamile explained before turning back to Laerwen, "And I figured Midget Phantom would be perfect because – well, lets face it – you're not getting any taller _and_… you scare people. So, MP it is." She smiled triumphantly while Laerwen – I mean, _MP_ – crossed her arms and turned to Haldir, looking for support.

"You _are_ small," he stated, looking down at her with a smile, "And you _can_ be scary. It suits you very nicely if I don't say so myself."

"I'd rather you didn't _say_," MP mumbled before stating something in a low voice in her language.

I'd been picking up a few things and all I heard was something to the extent of 'men… what use are they if they won't even stand up for their woman'.

"All this name-changing is giving me a headache," I had to admit after shaking my head in attempt to focus on what we were supposed to be doing.

"Okay, so we'll just stick with Lunabelle and MP," Siltizamile stated, "What do we do now?"

"Well, right now, we have to head in the direction of Lothlórien," Haldir explained simply, nodding towards me as if _I_ was supposed to know how to lead them. I mean, come on… they _lived_ here and frankly I knew nothing.

"Well, what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked him and then noticed everyone was looking at me expectantly, "Why are you all looking at _me_?"

Haldir chuckled to himself. "Lady Lunabelle, it was none other than little Lady Siltizamile who specifically said _you_ were the one to lead _us_, was it not?" he questioned knowingly.

I sighed in defeat as I whipped around. "Fine," I grumbled and began to trudge away, not caring which way I was headed.

"Lady Lunabelle," Haldir called after me, but I ignored him, "You might not want to go that way."

"Oh, and why no –" I screamed in surprise as what looked like another elf jumped out of the trees and landed on his feet in front of me, forcing me to freeze in place and clutch my heart so it wouldn't leap out of my chest. As soon as I stopped screaming at the top of my lungs, I tried so hard to get my breath back and restore my composure, though I'm sure my face resembled that of pure terror, rendering it impossible to do so. When my brain finally began to function again, I slowly turned around halfway so I could see both the strange elf and the crowd of snickering friends.

I glanced over to watch Lucas, who seemed as confused as I was, though he _was_ laughing a bit. I guess I _did_ look kind of hysterical right now and I was almost positive I'd screamed out some kind of profanity before dropping almost dead silent. Stepping back a bit so I could see the newcomer and the other elves at the same time, I finally found my voice and almost screamed, "_Why_ do you keep _doing_ that?"

The only response I got was a slight chuckle from the newcomer, a small snort from MP, and a knowing smile from Haldir. I looked back at the elf who'd successfully managed to scare almost eight of my nine lives out of me even before getting to know me.

"I'm so sorry. That was rude of me," the elf told me, "Allow me to introduce myself."

"Yes, because it's _so_ rude to scare the living daylights out of someone _before_ introducing yourself," I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes for effect, "After that, it's _perfectly_ acceptable."

"In any case, I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil," he introduced himself as I took in his long blonde hair, bow and arrows slung over his shoulder, and the curious white knives I observed were tucked away from sight in easy access, "And who might you be?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him carefully so he wouldn't feel compelled to spear me with any of his weapons. Seriously, though. Who could I trust, if I found it impossible to trust most of the people I was currently traveling with? Definitely _not_ the elves, which sadly included this one.

"Being the fact this is my father's forest, I find it necessary to look out for anyone passing through," Legolas explained, "Now, who are you and what can I help you with?"

I didn't know what to say, since I was still confused about the name changing and I really didn't know what I was doing. Instead of answering, I looked over at MP and Haldir, hoping they would help.

"Morning, Lord Legolas," Haldir greeted him with a smile, "I'm sure you know me and my partner, Lady Laerwen."

"Of course, Lord Haldir. How could I forget you and the Lady?" Legolas nodded politely before gesturing towards the rest of us. "I am glad to see you fare well. Who are your friends and what brings you here?"

"Well, my Lord, this is Roza, Cae, Jesephany, Siltizamile, _Lucas_, and the one you recently terrified is… Lunabelle," MP explained, gesturing to us as she spoke our names, but reluctantly spoke Lucas' name – no surprise there, "We are heading for Lothlórien on our way to Rohan."

"Then, Lady Lunabelle, I am afraid you will need my guidance," Legolas informed me.

"Why would I need _your_ help?" I asked him, realizing he was yet another elf who knew English.

"You are heading in the wrong direction," he told me as a matter-of-factly, "Lothlórien is that way." He gestured behind me and I sighed in defeat. Those elves were wearing me down. "It will be an honor to escort you that far," he continued as I just nodded and gave up my argument, "Then, please, follow me." With that, he nodded respectfully and headed off in the direction he'd previously pointed in, so we followed.

The elves hung out up front while the vampires stayed behind us and that left me with the cats and Lucas. I couldn't say I felt protected at all with two powerful creatures behind us and three equally skilled warriors up front, leading us to wherever it was we were going.

Siltizamile – our astronomer – wouldn't be of much help if we got lost at night because the sky was blocked by the treetops and Jesephany – our illusionist – really couldn't do much except scar someone for life by making them witness some horrible mental image.

Then, there was Lucas. I'd have to call him something else because just the mention of his name made everyone squirm uncomfortably, but I'd have to think about it. "Ryan," I finally spoke to myself moments later, receiving curious glances from the others, "Since we're all going through identity crises with all this name-changing, I thought I would add one more to the club. From now on, we're calling Lucas" – there was a shudder from the others – "Okay, I get the point, we're calling him Ryan."

"Hey… it works," Siltizamile shrugged, looking away into the woods, "How much longer until we finally get there, elfy?"

All three elves up front turned to her in confusion.

"She _better__ not_ be talking to me," MP said, glancing at Haldir, then reluctantly towards Legolas.

I smirked. "I think she's talking to Leggy-Lass," I responded, receiving a chuckle from Haldir, a snort from MP, and a confused look from the other elf I still hadn't quite forgiven yet, followed shortly by a round of giggles from the others when he finally understood what I'd just said.

"I'll have you know it is rude and offensive to shorten an elf's name," Legolas retorted stiffly.

I smiled innocently at him. "I didn't shorten it," I told him simply, "I just tweaked it a bit to fit your personality."

"I will not dignify that with a response," was his reply and he turned away from me as we kept walking.

"But… by saying you won't give a response, you _are_ responding," I retorted quickly and I saw him heave a huge sigh as he tried to ignore me. Good luck with that.

"We have only a bit further to go," he said in a low careful voice, returning to a somewhat serious topic, "We shall need to cross the river of Nimrodel to get to Lothlórien."

"Aye, Aye, mon Capitaine!" I chirped for the sole purpose of watching him perplex at my statement.

And so it was relatively quiet the rest of the way.

**(A/N) Well, that's Chapter 4 for ya! Sry I didn't update sooner. I suddenly got swamped with work and the torment of the past school years. College is a very scary and threateningly dangerous topic. Heheh… *nervous chuckle* Well, anywhose… hope you liked what you read. I won't blame you if you didn't, but I still need to apologize for this being so late. *sheepish grin***

**Sorry, I didn't write more sooner… Luthien Saralonde, out of everyone, should know how brain-dead and stressed I've been for the past… how long has it been? Well, last year was pretty bad. I shall try to uphold my promise to bring more words to paper and then transferred to Word document very soon so as not to keep everyone waiting for another year. Well, Luthien Saralonde, I hope you still think it's worth it. And I promise I won't complain about my junky writing anymore. XD Cuz I know that used to bother you.**

**For those who don't know and are interested in finding out, 'mon Capitaine' is French for 'my Captain'. And that's about it for Cloe's Wacky French Lesson – one of my many Wacky Lessons. =P**

**And in case anyone reading this hasn't noticed, I've gone back and updated the last 3 chapters… I didn't do anything severe, but I fixed a lot of the mistakes that had been pointed out to me and the formatting and grammar is much better now. *nods* So, you can check that out if you really want to… Just remember the elves, though… *shudders* I'd almost forgotten this story was rated M for a reason. =/**

**_Posted:_ 10/30/11**


End file.
